To bestow to timepieces an attractive and original aspect has been a constant care among watchmakers ever since horology came into existence.
Such care has been expressed over the course of epochs and in accordance with fashion through numerous variations in the choice of materials, forms and colours to fashion the various outer elements of timepieces or further in special arrangements of such elements relative to one another.
One has, for instance, in patent CH-30479, crafted a watch comprising a movement the balance wheel of which, normally invisible from the exterior of the watch, is located on the dial side and appears through an opening arranged in such latter at 6 o'clock in order to give the watch an unusual aspect.
In another type of watch called skeleton watch it has been conceived to render the entire movement visible after having provided the baseplate and the bridge of this latter with open work in order to render visible the parts normally hidden under these elements and thus to make apparent the complexity with which such parts are interlocked.
It has also been proposed in patent CH-665 078 to have a watch exhibiting special effects which consist in having periodically appear an image determined with the help of the indicating parts.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,895 describes a watch comprising a support arm for a decorative element extending radially from the central axis of the movement and mounted for rotation about such axis in a manner such that the decorative element such as a diamond may freely turn in a zone located at the periphery of the dial.
The applicant proposes to open up a new trail in order to add unusual attraction and originality to time indicating functions in a timepiece.